How Life Can Change
by JellyOwl
Summary: Hermione is captured in blur of emotions as Harry and her only friends have abandoned her and she is forced into a swirl of hatred and betrayal. Where her whole life is turned upside down as even her true identity is unveiled, and her muggle parents mean no more to her. is voldemort the real evil! Occness. I don't own harry potter all of this is based on the J.K.Rowling novels
1. Chapter 1

How life can change.

Hermione is captured in blur of emotions as Harry and her only friends have abandoned her and she is forced into a swirl of hatred and betrayal. Where her whole life is turned upside down as even her true identity is unveiled, and her muggle parents mean no more to her. is voldemort the real evil?! Occness.

I don't own harry potter all of this is based on the J. novels. I don't own any of this it is based on J. novels

I also must thank my good friend Volturigirl123456789 for massive help on the way

(Hermione pov)

I sat in my room drowning myself with my own tears, Harry's owl Hedwig had delivered me a letter.

**Dear Mud-blood,**

**We have now stopped contacting your entire animal race as they might as well be dead to us, as they have plagued our minds and the world. Avoid contact with us other wise you will be seeing a lot more of Madame pomfrey than you would like .**

**Your EX-friends Harry and Ron**

Suddenly my mum burst into my room and announced that I needed a cheering up but nothing could pull me up from the depths of despair all I knew had been destroyed. My heart had broken more than I could imagine. Emotions raced through my head but in the end I decided that I had to show them what "a little mud blood" can do

With my heart and mind focused on vengeance. The old shrivelled goat Dumbledore decided all 5th years needed to be resorted as nobody had recovered from the triwizard tournament. Maybe he should have listened to me when I said to call it of, the old goat isn't as wise as he used to be.

As all 5th years lined up at the front of the hall I just hoped the rotten rats were sorted into a different house to me. Ginny had been nice to since the accident she was furious at Ron and also decided that they needed a taste of their own medicine.

When I was called up the sorting hat it said "this one has changed, changed a lot she was once a smart brave young lady she is now set on one thing she is in SLYTHERIN!" The table of snakes Cheered and welcomed me the next major person up was Malfoy but he could ever change and came and sat next to me with a wide grin on his face as the people kept moving and cheering for the stupid thick-headed idiots who were sorted into pointless houses such as puffledorks ravenfreaks and the griffindorks but next up was the potter the good for nothing "boy who lived" he was placed in his true house the stupid gluttonous hufflepuff. My heart and mind was hoping that my best friend Ginny would be sorted into the much loved Slytherin and even the sorting hat believed that she was as mindset as me as we sat next to each other her stupid brother up next he was also resorted into Hufflepuff as he was a s stupid as his heartless friend and I must say the tie did not suit him one bit.

Again a big thanks to my good friend Volturigirl123456789


	2. hlcc

I have massive thanks for my good friend Volturigirl123456789

Sorry this one is really short I have MAJOR writers block and please do not ask to be my beta as that is VG123456789 anyway review review review please

After our glorious feast, we made our way up to the slytherin common room which I was glad was 10 000 000 times better than the griffindorks one, it was decorated in a green and silver colour scheme the curtains and couch were made of a emerald green velvet, it was elegant and definitely worth the status of the Slytherin house.

As I laid back on the couch Malfoy came and sat down next to me with a smile on his face he sneered" well you're a Slytherin now then, well your going to need to live up to the Slytherin name." and I retorted "seriously Harry is hating me for my blood status now I'm going to get lip from one of the most immature kids in school! Then he blurted something that I never thought he say "take this to Dumbledore's office" and he handed me a vial of memory and suddenly I remembered Dumbledore's pensive and ran to his office, he was out dealing with the teachers, I said the password (lemon drops)and immediately ran to the pensive. I dropped the liquid memory into it and felt yself swirl into the the thoughts and what I found was something shocking…


End file.
